


Caretaker

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick and Dean doesn't care one bit. He'll kiss him as much as he wants to while he takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

Castiel was still adjusting to being human and that wouldn’t have been so hard if he hadn’t of gotten caught in the rain the night before last. That little accident caused him to catch a cold and he was 100% sure that he was dying. Between the sneezing, fevers, and sore throat, he was feeling miserable. Dean tried in vain to convince him otherwise but Castiel was ten times more dramatic and stubborn when he was sick. But Dean would never admit that he loved taking care of him. He didn’t care what Sam said about it.

"Dean, this does not feel right." He whispered from under the covers. He refused to accept that he was sick. He did not enjoy this aspect of being human. "My pulse is rapid and I feel really hot, I do not like this at all."

"Baby,” Dean cooed. “You are _hot_ , oh so very hot.” He cooed as he pecked Castiel on the lips before placing his hand on his forehead. He had a bit of a fever. Dean knew for a fact that Castiel was getting sick beforehand because he took notice of the constant sneezing, the clearing of his throat, and the runny nose. He tried to catch it before it got worse but then they were caught in the rain that one night, all bets were off.

"Dean," he said with a glare as Dean pulled his hand away from his forehead.

"Okay, so I take that as you’re not up for a little flirting? Duly noted."

"Dean." He groaned, rolling onto his side. "My throat hurts." Another deathly cough prompted Dean to get him some more cough medicine that was on the night stand. “Everything hurts.”

"Alright, come from under the blankets.”

“Why?”

“I have something that will help your throat.” He twisted the cap off of the cold medicine.

“No.”

"Cas, this’ll help your cough."

"No."

"Why?"

He peeked from under the covers. “Is it what you gave me earlier this morning?” He asked cautiously.

Dean nodded.  
  
“No.”

“Dude, why?”

“It is…icky.”

Dean laughed, almost snorting. “Dude, seriously?” He shook his head. “Did you really just use the word, _‘icky’?”_

Castiel pulled the cover back over his head. 

"Come on, Cas." He tugged lightly at the blanket before plopping down onto the bed next to him. "I want you all better, sweetheart." He pulled the cover down a bit more to peek at Castiel’s eyes. "The sooner you take the icky medicine, the sooner you will get better, and the sooner you can actually leave the bunker again. I know you miss messing around with those plants outback."

"I do not like being sick…and I do miss the garden." He said, sitting up to reluctantly take the medicine. 

"No one does." Dean leaned closer and placed a kiss on the former angel’s forehead. 

"Dean, I am sick."

"And?" He wasn’t worried about getting sick. If it was going to happen, it would have by now.

Castiel rolled his eyes and parted his lips. 

Dean stuck the spoon into Castiel’s mouth and spoke softly. “I know it tastes gross but it’ll help. It'll put you right to sleep, just like this morning.”

He grumbled and attempted to lie back down but Dean stopped him. “Yes, Dean?” 

Dean kissed him once again. He didn’t care that Castiel was sick; catching the cold himself was honestly the last thing on his mind. He was more focused on taking care of his little sick lover. “If I get sick, I’ll deal with it.” He kissed him again and this time Castiel kissed back. 

Castiel shivered. "I’m cold." 

Dean smirked and slid under the comforter then wrapped his arms around him. “I am _not_ a cuddling kind of guy, Cas. And I don’t do this for _just_ anyone. Remember that, okay?”

"Of course." He closed his eyes and rested his head on Dean’s chest with a smile on his face. He slid his hand up his lover’s shirt and relished in his warmth. Dean definitely _was_ a cuddling kind of guy, he just wouldn’t admit it. Regardless, he may have felt like death at the moment but Dean made the situation extremely better. 

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel’s forehead before getting comfortable. “Get some rest, you’ll need it.” 

The duties of a good boyfriend never ended.


End file.
